


Secrets of Shinjuku

by Sheringham



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 新茶ホム
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheringham/pseuds/Sheringham
Kudos: 9





	Secrets of Shinjuku

——“如果只有你我两个人喝，估计最后肯定有一个人要滚莱辛巴赫了哦。”

在与新宿的Assassin的周旋中取得胜利后，夏洛克·福尔摩斯的老对头提出建议遭到反对时，他是这样推测的。但天赋的见识终归与千里眼有本质上的差异，作为结论得出的未来事像并不具备高达百分之百的准确率。不，其实那打从一开始就是句玩笑话，他和莫里亚蒂都心知肚明，因为他们已经身在二十世纪末的“莱辛巴赫”了。

但是，问题在于，呈现在眼前的事实与咨询侦探最初的脑内设想大相径庭。假如他的记忆没出错，当时从莫里亚蒂口中蹦出来的地点是“黄金街”，而不是某个与之相距甚远、奢华到令人毛骨悚然的酒店。莫里亚蒂手里拎着不知从哪买来、或者是抢来的白兰地拽着他大摇大摆地走过空荡荡的前台，凭心情好恶随便挑了个房间，并使用暴力破门而入的场景任谁回想起来都会觉得滑稽好笑。

“你看，恶人横行、秩序破灭后就有这样的便利，否则我们也没福气进到条件如此优越的房间里来。要我说啊，骑士王的驻地固然能给人安全感，但论气氛，这种地方才是上上之选嘛。”

“我保留质疑你的精神是否完好无损的权利，也说不准是不是这里包容的罪恶把你那点本就可以忽略不计的善性蚕食掉了。”

“真没趣，我们之间明明你才更像一板一眼的老古董。不解风情、思维僵化、尖锐刻薄，说你是机器一点都不过分，为什么你比我还受欢迎啦——？就因为你是超级帅哥而我是可疑的五十岁大叔吗？”

幼稚到让福尔摩斯哭笑不得的质问很快就消散在白兰地的独特芳香里，琥珀色的酒液自瓶口流出撞上玻璃杯壁，左右荡过几轮后方才平息。他认为没必要对这个连记忆都残缺不全的犯罪绅士保持多余的戒心，于是很自然地端起被斟满的酒杯。能够排除新宿的Avenger这一重点威胁固然是值得一贺的捷报，然而无论福尔摩斯或莫里亚蒂，还是此时仍在返回安全屋路上的藤丸立香一行人，都知道这个“新宿”很快就要结束了，不仅仅是恶的詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂的犯罪计划，它应当涵盖这魔境内发生的一切。裁定天平倾向的决战近在眼前，福尔摩斯实难想象莫里亚蒂如何做到在这种境况下还能怡然自得地专注于品尝来路不明的白兰地。

可能这就是独属于卓越罪犯的奇绝心理素质。

两人面对面地坐在桌前始终一言不发。福尔摩斯从容地端着玻璃杯，他自己只喝了一半，放在旁边的酒瓶却已经见底了。毫无疑问，都是犯罪顾问的功劳。莫里亚蒂只一味灌下烈酒的行为、以及长时间的沉默所营造出的诡异氛围压得他快要窒息，因为他是世间最优秀的名侦探，真理最执着的追随者，对任何形式的谬误与违和都有着远超于常人的敏感程度。如果坐在那个位置上的是其他人，福尔摩斯尚能从不起眼的细枝末节中抽丝剥茧，分析异常的成因，给出最为合理的解释。但不巧的是，那个人是他的劲敌，是詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂——当然，也许他从人格角度上来说不完整——这也并不意味着他就能轻易获悉并掌握对方的思维模式与怪异举动的目的。

只要他还是名为“詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂”的个体，笼罩在某个精神领域之上的阴霾就不会散去，以善于揣测人心著称的侦探永远都无法窥探到其中的被收纳之物。

“喂、福尔摩斯，我说啊——你阻止骑士王追击时，我可是相当意外，我一直认为你的身上没有‘人情味’这种东西，哈哈哈……”

“因为狼王不再有大费周折去与之战斗的价值，它带来的威胁已经被重创将至最低点，赶尽杀绝只是浪费宝贵的时间和人力，我不做得不偿失的决断。”

“还是收回前言吧，早就知道你是这样的男人……我指的是你说的那些话。就是类似于‘都已经结束了’这样的，以及你对黑森说的，和平日里那副雷厉风行的样子完——全对不上号嘛！”

“只是陈述事实而已。杀死星球这样的构思，在我原本的认知里是只会出现于幻想小说中的情节，谁能料到有朝一日会变成必须被粉碎的阴谋。不仅仅是黑森和罗伯，这个恶性肆虐的城市，很快就会和它们一同结束，即使是三流小说也得有个像样的终章才行。”

“是啊，我、或者说我们会和这新宿一起结束，而你呢，你继续奔波于世界各地，去探寻自己该知道的和不该知道的真相。特异点被修复完毕，这里什么都不会留下。福尔摩斯，你知道真实地存在过、却无法留下半点可供追踪的蛛丝马迹到底是什么滋味吗？”

“……”

福尔摩斯最终还是将怎么听都满不在乎的答复碾碎、揉进四溢芳香与白兰地被一同咽下。他认为自己此时此刻至少得随便说些什么来宽慰自己的宿敌，遗憾之处在于这恰恰是他最不擅长的领域，如果把“宽慰”一词替换为“讥讽”那或许会顺手不少。更何况，在世间留下所谓“痕迹”这样的事，他从未深入考虑过，这样的课题在夏洛克·福尔摩斯的眼里不具备半点研究的必要。

“至少藤丸立香，以及Miss.基列莱特，在故事完结、整篇文稿都被付之一炬后，都能够以口述的形式来充分证明你的存在。别为了这种事糟蹋你一流的头脑。”

他不知道莫里亚蒂有没有将这番话听进去，对方握着空荡荡的酒杯伏在桌上。这种节点上因为酒精摄入过多而睡着的话会很麻烦。福尔摩斯这样想着，准备利用杯中的最后一点余裕来盘算该如何让自己与老对头回到驻地。但很快他就否定掉“莫里亚蒂喝醉了”这样的假设，契机则是上一秒看起来还萎靡不振的Archer突兀起身，福尔摩斯近似于条件反射性的行为同步倒提供了极大的便利，他原以为莫里亚蒂受够了这种任谁看来都灰暗无比的对话准备回归正轨，哪知那双手并没有落在已经形如虚设的门把上，而是扼住了自己的脖颈。

“听着，我没兴趣在这里和你——……”

可能有点以小人之心度君子之腹的意思，但莫里亚蒂的行为比直接照着他的脸来一拳还要卑鄙，不对，应该说后者才是符合常理的发展。

那个让人猝不及防的吻极具侵略性，犯罪顾问的右手虎口仍压着他的喉管，带着不亚于任何冲动的仇恨。只会借言辞互揭血痂的嘴唇此时紧贴在一起，莫里亚蒂像个在已经沙漠中跋涉了数日的旅人，如饥似渴地掠夺着他力所能及的范围内的一切。深吻时的水声在莫里亚蒂听来比福尔摩斯的小提琴即兴演奏要悦耳得多，其中不时混入不知来源的粗喘。福尔摩斯对于吻的回应愈发迟钝，显然已经被逼到窒息边缘。他恰逢时宜地松了手，转而去吻咨询侦探的喉结。

而后他们在别扭的亲密行为中相互推搡着，福尔摩斯的抗拒意图很明显，但莫里亚蒂不以为然，他一手揽着被束缚在冰冷金属之下的精瘦腰肢，另手托着敌人的后脑，封死了全部可能的退路。最终，较为年轻的那一方被以巧妙的方式放倒在双人床上。

“没兴趣和我什么？老实说，如果你指的是跟我比拳脚，那我们可以算达成了共识。”

光线很暗，福尔摩斯看不清莫里亚蒂脸上的神情，但他能听出里面的戏谑成分：“恶劣的老狐狸，做爱和比拳脚对我而言都一样。”

“一样吗？那你早该用东洋武术进行反击了。嘛、侦探这种角色总是对未知的领域抱有不必要的好奇心，渊博的知识让你知道性行为能获得快感并改善心情，但没有任何亲身经历作为铁证的日子很难熬吧？”

趁着福尔摩斯沉默的空档，修身长裤与黑色外套都被莫里亚蒂三下五除二褪下丢到了一边。因为步骤不比金属腰封那样繁琐复杂，耗费的时间短了许多。那些未能被灯光洗涤干净的、蜷缩在房间角落内的黑暗，在莫里亚蒂关闭唯一光源后争先恐后地涌出将二人吞没。他的手掌落在福尔摩斯袒露在外的双腿上，视觉缺失的前提下其它途径接收到的反馈会被无限放大。他能感受到，莫里亚蒂抬起了他的腿，湿热气息洒落于脚踝处，紧跟其后的则是温软触感，那是个吻。期间莫里亚蒂不忘卷起福尔摩斯的衬衣，指尖扫过线条不甚明显的腹部肌肉，意料之中地引来不太明显却能借由直接接触捕获到的颤栗。

粘稠冰冷的黑暗沿着咨询侦探的躯体线条极缓慢地流淌、蔓延，然后覆在穴口处——那是莫里亚蒂涂上去的润滑液。刺骨的凉意钻入细嫩肌肤，被爱抚、亲吻，后穴被触碰等等一系列陌生的感触将原本仿佛刻在骨子里的从容尽数剥离，优雅的英伦绅士此时仰躺在酒店的双人床里断断续续地喘息，极力克制着应当被划分为常情的生理反应。

痛。这是手指顶入后福尔摩斯唯一的感想，他深深地吸了一口气，将可能出口的闷哼堵了回去，心里期盼着对方能够早些结束漫长煎熬的前戏。而莫里亚蒂显然乐在其中，尽管是生理方面的常识，但包裹起手指的滚烫温度却与福尔摩斯留给旁人的印象截然不同。扩张工作落在犯罪顾问的手里时就和策划的无数阴谋诡计一样信手拈来且游刃有余，将宿敌放倒以言语蛊惑说服后再对其加以侵犯也能归为犯罪的一种，这样说来一切就都顺理成章了。

思绪飘忽不定期间，体内开拓的手指已经加到了三根，莫里亚蒂很快地撤了手。福尔摩斯的双眼已经适应了黑暗，勉强能够看清Archer的身形，也许对方是顾及到咨询侦探几乎被脱到一丝不挂的程度，以及那点无需在意的自尊，才好心地褪下自己身上做工精细的马甲，解开了白衫纽扣。福尔摩斯的身子陷在柔软被单里，只靠听声就能辨别出莫里亚蒂刚解开腰间皮带。

“为什么要关灯，在黑暗环境下有很多事做起来都不方便。”

“我以为你知道的……你这男人到底会不会读空气啊？被分离出来的历史马上就要结束了，可以说相当于世界末日，这房间里的灯光颜色不适合。”莫里亚蒂抓住骨节分明的脚踝，令福尔摩斯不得不单腿搭上他的肩头，“再加上过于光明正大的环境不适合处子，这样你反而会舒服些吧？不用刻意控制自己的面部表情，只要全身心沉浸在性快感中去享受即可……你难道就一点都不觉得黑暗中的性爱很浪漫吗？”

“暂且不论可信度的问题，你认为‘浪漫’这种词在我这里能是什么——呜、好痛……”

仅仅三根手指与刺入他体内的凶器相比还是存在着不小的差距，他只觉得自己的身体被强行撑开，远甚于扩张时的钝痛让他难以自持地呻吟出声。施暴者却相当愉快，他享受推挤着敏感脆弱的肠肉逐渐深入的过程，看不到年轻人的神色确实是一大遗憾，但对夏洛克·福尔摩斯来说，性行为的实践是全新的未知领域，置身其中时他甚至连伪装这样的拿手好戏都无法像平日那样运用自如。在真枪实弹面前，哪怕单纯调整自己的呼吸都做不到，何谈遏制这躯体给出的忠实回应呢。

这就是最能让莫里亚蒂感到愉快的报酬。

年过半百的老绅士握着年轻人的腰，也许是终年藏在腰封之后的缘故，这个部位比常人的敏感许多，单纯的触碰都会令福尔摩斯颤抖着企图闪避。多么惹人喜爱的反应。莫里亚蒂在心底暗自感慨的同时，一记挺胯便连根没入。那与濒临毁灭的城市的夜晚截然不同的热情让他体会到前所未有的喜悦，在异样的情绪催化下，他选择性地忽视了不知因疼痛还是快感而胡乱蹬着的年轻人的双腿，一意孤行地俯下身去吻对方的嘴唇。所有象征抵触的概念都被尽职地录入曲谱中，作为他们深吻时特别给予唇舌的伴奏。

最初，莫里亚蒂挺动腰胯抽送时，福尔摩斯尚能感受到清晰明了的疼痛，但这些能够帮助他维持清醒的良药很快就溶解在接连袭来的快感之中并被消耗殆尽，名为“性欲”的剧毒终于开始大肆扩散，短时间内就让完全担得起“坚毅”一词的男人彻底丢盔卸甲。——但他拒绝举旗投降。

是世界在晃动吗。

福尔摩斯不喜欢视线内空无一物的境况，这让他引以为傲的观察力毫无用武之地，作为当今、也许还包括以后数不清的岁月里最了解他的敌人，詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂不可能不知道这一点，谁能否认所谓的“营造氛围”不是被随口编造出来的冠冕堂皇的幌子呢，至于设身处地为他考虑更是好笑。而就在他尝试着偏头去看窗外时，又被可憎的罪犯先发制人钳住了下颌，涌动着未知情绪的吻因此得以延续。

“……你知道，所以刻意关了灯。”

咨询侦探的嗓音不像往日那样平稳到令人恨的咬牙切齿，甚至会随着老绅士颇为恶劣的深入而起伏。悬在唇齿间摇摇欲坠的银丝没能让他的措辞变得委婉，满溢的性欲仍被无懈可击的理性抵挡在外，无法将这人类史上罕见的完美推理机器的运转性能动摇半分。

“没人和你说过你这副聪明相很招人厌吗？……啊呀，但确实如你所说，为你好这种话你根本不会相信里面的哪怕一个字。不过目的已经达到了，没有再将你高高吊起施加酷刑的必要，和你做爱比单纯作为旁观者看着你在痛苦中挣扎要愉快的多。所以、随你吧，看看窗外。这就是恶将要步入终末时的景色，你或许会很欣慰。”

但福尔摩斯却无法用正面性的词语来形容自己透过落地玻璃窗看到的光景。他看到了夜色下被斑斓霓虹灯光映衬着的现代都市，也知晓流淌在纵横街道之下的罪恶，完美的推理让他预测到新宿即将面临的终幕。只要设法协助迦勒底方抵达枪身塔，击败那个流放自身善性的“恶之莫里亚蒂”，特异点修复、犯罪被证明时，法则的激流会倾泻而下荡尽一切污秽。

然而他并不如莫里亚蒂所言那般感到欣慰，有细微的、说不清道不明的疑虑在思维神殿的角落里叫嚣着，无论如何都不愿让他放下心来去享受这场荒诞至极的性爱。形容词当然是他信手拣选出来的，却意外的贴合事实。他和莫里亚蒂间没有任何情爱可言，他们拥有的仅仅是刻薄到极致的憎恨，正是这种连时间都无法令其减弱分毫的仇恨滋生了凌驾于理性之上的冲动，更或许早在夏洛克·福尔摩斯跳跃至新宿、他们察觉到彼此存在的瞬间，沉睡百年的执念就生了根。犯罪顾问在它的教唆下精心埋下细致伏笔，将久别重逢的死敌带来这空无一人的酒店对其进行随心所欲的侵犯；咨询侦探受它的干扰不再同往常那样以巴顿术反击妄图对自己出手的敌人，甚至引得他几乎是在半自愿的前提下与自己的老对手做爱，在“恶之莫里亚蒂”的蛛网下、在这恶性隔绝魔境的楼宇间、在距英格兰十万英里的某个不为人所知的黑暗角落里。两具躯体是如此的契合，像是生来就该如此，分别将其作为附件的灵魂却又彼此厌恶。

这是何等美妙的矛盾，堪称为这幕后高潮量身定制的最佳乐章。谁让他们正是这样扭曲的存在，一个是为了抵达真实不择手段、崇尚精神刺激的咨询侦探，另一个是将犯罪的美学发挥到极致、才华横溢的的数学教授，性格上的种种缺陷注定他们只能为对方所吸引。如同大洋之中漂流的孤岛，受某种磁力的吸引，最终必然要走向双双坠入毁灭深渊的结局。

……即使他在二十世纪末的情欲浪潮里与自己的死敌同归于尽，也不会有人为此哀叹吧。夏洛克·福尔摩斯这样朦朦胧胧地想着，他不记得自己到底是什么时候再次开始和欺压在自己身上的老绅士接吻，连唇舌缠绵时都颇有一番他们交谈时相互试探、随即步步紧逼的作风。莫里亚蒂抓着他的腰，以像是要将对方自下而上贯穿的力道来了几下直逼得福尔摩斯呻吟出声的深顶，然后在餍足的畅快叹息中释放。

窗外的星光破碎了，沿着藏青幕布上的假想脉络四下蔓延、流淌，最后在同一处汇集成刺目的闪光。——那并不是真正的璀璨银辉，它仅仅是强烈的被射精感引起的意识断层。福尔摩斯的双腿仍然无力地被夹在老对头的腰侧，随着这副躯体攀上高潮而剧烈颤抖着。

毁灭星球的终极犯罪、莱辛巴赫的再战、以及已经被敲定的恒等式中不安分地跳跃着的变量都被福尔摩斯抛至脑后，人类史上堪称性能卓越的大脑单是应对接连不断的递增快感就已经濒临极限，他实在无法分心去思考其它事宜，以理性著称的头脑里只剩下那个名为“詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂”的终生之敌，远胜过生理欲望的仇恨是让他能在此情形下避免精神防线全面崩溃的最后底牌。

“夏洛克，你看，我们是天造地设的一对。”

一对什么？福尔摩斯抬起手，在黑暗中摸索着接过莫里亚蒂递来的烟斗，即使犯罪绅士刻意将最后用于敲定关系性质的词语咽回腹中，这也不妨碍咨询侦探在点燃烟草的火光中对那句话一笑了之。

宿敌、对手。他们可以在狭隘的黑暗角落里、避开他人的耳目接吻甚至于做爱，但他们不是情人，更不是伴侣。这些建立于情爱之上的羁绊过于脆弱，子弹应声出膛的余热就足以将其灼烧殆尽。

他们只能是死敌，任何行为都只是试探对方、发掘弱点的堂而皇之的借口。


End file.
